Children's Prophecy: World's Depends on Children
by PonderingOneOfGods
Summary: In some other galaxy, a boy named shawn seeks to find out if the childrens prohecy is true
1. I can never figure this out

sChildren's Prophecy: World's Depend on Children!  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
Here's a story were it doesn't revolve around adults. This story is about a Children Prophecy. Some ages ago mankind told there ancestors that there would be a time of children rescuing us...Children never thought about it really happening except for this one kid. His name was Shawn. Now this is what will happen in this story. Will the Children's Prophecy become true? Shawn is destined to figure out...Even if it's true what will happen? Death or happiness? Peace or War? could the heroes become kids? Well all these things are wanted to be figured out by Shawn...Yet again Shawn is destined to know. Everything in his life has been dedicated to figuring out this prophecy. Right now he is seated at the book centre dedicating more of his life to figuring out the Children's Prophecy.  
  
THIS IS THE CHILDREN'S PROPHECY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One!: I can Never Figure out this out...  
  
Where was I when I believed that the prophecy was true? I remember. But that's not important. MY life is more important....well I think so. Today I told my mother that I was going to the library...I go there everyday to check books and books just to find if the Children's Prophecy was true or not. Still I had never figured out yet...My thoughts were clouded with them.  
  
During that day Ms.Turner the library assistant came by and asked," Why are you so destined to figure it out?"  
  
I answered," Well you know if it is true it could bring happiness."  
  
"Well believe what you want Shawn but I for one am not interested," Ms.Turner said coldly and walked away to help someone else. I was about reply with well I don't care but I held it back. Sadly I left the building. When I got home my mother said we were having roasted pig. Yuck! So even sadder I walked to my room.  
  
"Well this stinks I'll never figure this out," I muttered to myself. Later after diner in the summer breeze, Shawn's friends asked if he wanted to come and play but he said he was busy with stuff. As he lay on his bed he thought. I am 11. I don't think I'll get on with this life doing anything good besides trying to figure some prophecy that I got stuck to. But I have a good mind I know that. Now I am starting to think that this prophecy will never happen! Then I fell asleep.  
  
I slept horribly. At first I thought this was real but it wasn't. I saw 2 angels flying in the sky of my hometown. One was carrying a sword and one was carrying a staff. There was a boy and a girl! The boy was I! It must of been the dream of my future. But how? It couldn't be...First I would never have a sword and plus I am not a angel. Well then my dream turned into a person reading a script from the Children's Prophecy! Could those 2 dreams be related? I thought it was for now...but I still had my doubts. All of a sudden I had another dream! It was only about a group of kids standing together with weapons laid in their hands. To my best surprise I was one of them! How could that be? Well it could be related to the Children's Prophecy. I was thinking about this in my dream! But I don't believe in dreams or miracles so...i guess none of that could be really happening ever. Then I had a happy dream of my mother getting the mother award for the year at our town. Well that did sound happy and if it was true mother and me could be famous! Then a horrible feeling came over me...i wish my father were here...He died in a great war 10 years ago.  
  
Next day after the 3 dreams, which I thought, it was about the Children's Prophecy. When I walked to school I saw something strange. Some paper was float right in front of me! I read the message it said:  
  
JUST IN CASE  
  
Don't be surprised Shawn...You will fall into a trance...9 others will too. You'll figure out what is happening to you and the nine others...Keep that in mind Shawn. You have a very good mind...Now use it very carefully when u have been in the trance...remember you will be in a trance. 9 other children will too.  
  
Signed, -_- =+Pe) P 


	2. The Trance and how i reacted to it

Chapter 2:The Trance and how I Reacted to it  
  
  
  
This floating letter must be a fake one I thought. Like I was going to belive that...well if i'm not going to believe it then I must go to school but something made stop.s There was more writing on it:  
  
PS. Don't believe us, then you will have a mistaking life of death.  
  
That didn't look very good...so I stuck to it. Today our class learning how to use weapons. The smith person thought us how to sharpen a sword and weild it. It was only till late afternoon when I was a our desks again.  
  
"Shawn close ur eyes..."His head told him. He was obiedent. For some reason he did so. Closing eyes but keeping his head still. Was this the trance? I ddin't know. I saw many things in my head and saw 2 people. To my surprise they were talking to me!  
  
"Listen to us....there isn't much time,"said the first one.  
  
"Evil is spreading!"said the second.  
  
"Yes....and you are chosen for the quest of the Children's Prophecy ....nine others are hearing this right now so today you must start this quest right after this trance...,"said the first one. I felt like I lost my own mouth.  
  
"If you don't do so your loved ones shall be in vain.."said the threatening second one.  
  
"Not neccessary,"told the first one.Then if was a BAMMMM!. I had woken up. Everything felt different. It felt like my head was telling me to jolt for the door before it was too late. I did so. What was I thinking? But I realized it was the best for the whole world. Well if I was going on a journey then...i would be fighting and fighting requires a weapon. The Blacksmith. I had to steal a sword. Also I needed some food. When I thought of this I was behind a big tree so I got up and walked up to back of the blacksmith and saw the sword...i a flash I snatched it in it's case and something else. I didn't look to see what it was. I had started my journey. The rush of everything just flowed into my mind. I knew what was happening. Also I had to get away from the blacksmith to eat. I had stolen foods and water with me. After about 1 mile I stoped to eat. I had some bread that fills you up in a bite.The maker said he was a magican. Right whatever. But it worked fine. I had 5 loafs and I just took a bite in one of them. But questions flowed like it was a big giant hole to let them in. How would sleep? Where would I sleep? What if they found me? Should I just go on without sleep? All these questions were very confusing. But I dicided if he could find a house near by he would ask for shelter.  
  
He just stoped to look at a tree that was split in half. But he looked on. He saw a small house so went towards it.  
  
He moved slowly. He really didn't trust the woods. He felt nervous. Just in case he took out his sword. Really these woods only had no creatures just had food plants. All of a sudden he triped over a root! He fell into a big dirt hole. He tried to get up and he did. But doing so a dark figure appeared to be holding him. But the figure was the size of kid!  
  
The dark figure behind him said,"Hello, i've got you now." 


	3. The Elf and his beliefs

Chapter 3: The Elf and His Beliefs  
  
"Come on kid get moving," said the kid in the dark still.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Me. I am Miras the kid elf," said the person.  
  
"You must be a part of the Prophecy that is a girl....I am too," said Shawn  
  
"Well duh you dim wit...well if you are then lets go down to my house," commanded Miras and Shawn did so. When they got in there was a tree as the shaft of the house. No wonder she was a tree-elf! I had heard of those people would can touch wood and speak and gather information. She showed me her that it was the way elves live. Also I met the tree on where she built her house. I figured out that trees could talk.  
  
"No no kid trees can't talk, tree-ents and wood ents can," Miras told Shawn. Then she asked my name. She liked my name. I realized that we were friends by now but not the strongest one. We sat down and discussed what we should do.  
  
"I believe that we should travel down the pathway in the house and see what lies ahead. Obviously ents could move. Miras even told me that there was a battle between the wood-ents and the tree-ents.  
  
"There different in a way...the wood ents are the infected ones with rage and power. We are made of hope, trust, and faith. We know that we have strength too but tree-ents don't use them unless of emergency," muttered Miras.  
  
"But still I would really to get there clan king ent. He is so dim witted. He doesn't even know his subjects or his mother ent.," said the laughing Miras.  
  
"Well still should we fight the ents or start the 2 people adventure?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Well obviously I am fighting the ents for our old captured comrade," answered Miras. "Oh, said a shocked Shawn. I guess this friend of yours was important...so is there a plan,"  
  
"Yes. but it requires theft," said Miras.  
  
"Oh I am good at that because I stole the big sword and this very small item which is a dagger," answered Shawn in a good way. Miras sighed.  
  
"It's not that easy we need a distraction which would be me and you'll be thief but...how could we get past the guards?" asked Miras.  
  
"Well is there in opening or a secret passage that no ent can see?" asked Shawn who was cooking a plan up to help the elf.  
  
"Well I very small one...I can fit through It." said Miras.  
  
"Then that's it! I have figured out the plan.... first we take the passage then go to where your comrade is hidden," said Shawn.  
  
"One problem Shawn.only the ent branches can unlock him," told Miras.  
  
"So then.. I can cut one off and hide.are there braches nearby?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Lots," said Miras.  
  
"Perfect.we should do it during the day.early so they'll never catch me," protested Shawn.  
  
"I hope so," said Miras in a soft voice. We were getting tired. So was the tree-ent was sleeping. Before Shawn closed his eyes on Miras extra bed she told him thanks for all the help he was giving her.  
  
"No problem its part of the prophecy too, were supposed to be together," said Shawn grinning.  
  
"Yeah after that part we should really hurry up on this mysterious adventure," said Miras and she fell asleep. Hey mysterious adventure sounded fun but could he end up mastering the sword and staying alive in combat? I hoped so and still this sounded fun! Miras was an archer. Kid archer. Extremely a good one though. I liked her but tomorrow was a big day so. I closed my eyes and slept. 


	4. Close callbut it worksand my real advent...

Chapter 4; Close call, but it works...and my real adventure starts...  
  
Miras and I woke up early so we could cut an ent's branch off without knowing. It would be risky but it would work. Still how would Miras taken ent get out? He is very big and ents looked different according to clan colour. Well if Miras and I could maybe be able to back them off as long as needed. Maybe I could end up fighting. A jolt of excitement came up and I felt ready for battle evening though I only learned to hold a sword and how not to use it. So I decided to practice. The sword I took was heavy but I had to carry it if I was in battle so I need to get use to it. Miras came strolling out looking hopeful as she watched me start to swing my sword fast. Also I mimicked as if enemies were going to hit me so I basically dived out as if it were real but not and I got used to it  
  
"Well I guess you have never seen the action," Miras said. She beamed.  
  
"Oh ya...I'll drop my manners I hate keeping them...but still I'll look forward to this rescuing part," Shawn answered.  
  
"Don't get to carried away," Miras whispered.  
  
"Yaya,"said Shawn.  
  
After breakfast (Miras served) were ready to go so she lead the way to the passage that lead into the city. The passage was not dark making us able to be seen but at a very low chance. Soon they stopped at the exit watching the ents as they started to wake up.  
  
"Lets do this fast," Miras had told him.  
  
"Yeah I'll be back," Shawn told her back and was running lowly up to the ents. He drew his sword out of its case and cut off the branch and ran for the bushes. The ent yelped in pain but Miras launched an arrow the other way and stared to run. The plan had worked the ents were going to their comrade who had a arrow in his bark. While they were doing that, Shawn creped up to a guard and slashed his bark in half. Soon he would be at Miras stolen comrade.  
  
About a minute later Shawn was to be appeared to be at his feet. "Hello ent friend of Miras," said the doubtful Shawn.  
  
"Who goes there?" said a hoarse voice in the corner.  
  
"Friend of Miras were rescuing you and then Miras and me will go on our journey to fight evil," Shawn told him.  
  
"Then get me out of here," said the ent. I did so. The branch easy fit in. In a minute we were running away. But one ent saw us running and the whole town of ents came after us.  
  
"Keep going ent I'll distract them Go!" Shouted Shawn and turned to face the ents with his one sword. An arrow had crossed his shoulder the next second later. I wasn't alone. Miras was standing behind me ready to fight. In minutes we were going to be starting our adventure. As soon as we had gotten to the open fields Miras pointed something out to me.  
  
"Monsters. Minions of evil. We should slay them without delay," Miras told me.  
  
"But I have never faced something with a weapon like mine," I moaned.  
  
"Well here's your chance to test your skills for good," Miras said. She chuckled.  
  
"Yeah shut up will ya?" Shawn said and he raced down the hill towards the group of monsters who were travelling.  
  
"He is one kid," Miras muttered and she too raced off to face the monsters with Shawn. Cling! Clang Clonk! Sounds off my sword and the monsters swords banging at each other. By a minute I had killed at least 10 out of the 40 while Miras had kill 15 of them. Then all of a sudden the rest of the monsters made a circle around me and I knew I couldn't defend against all of them. I could take out 2 and Miras could take out 2 that would still leave lots to kill me. I dreamed of all the good things that happened just before I died. Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! I heard 3 throwing noises and saw a opening of the circle. I turned around and slashed one or two with them and saw 3 monsters lying down with daggers in the heart. Who threw them? Surely wasn't Miras or me. All I did was started to run and pull out me short sword and spun around and cut 2 of the remaining monsters left. Miras fired more arrows to finish the last ones. Once Miras had collected her arrows and had gotten to Shawn she looked at him. He was sweating.  
  
"Who was that who threw those daggers?" Miras asked.  
  
"No clue," Shawn answered  
  
" I do," said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Both of the children spun around to see a kid at the top of hill with 8 or 10 daggers in his hands.  
  
"Who are you?" Miras asked.  
  
" I am Prince Elliot the pilot," said the boy.  
  
"Well if you are part of the prophecy then can I ask you: Do you have a place to stay at?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Yes i do...what are your names?" He asked back.  
  
"Miras," said Miras walking up the hill with Shawn.  
  
"Shawn's the name me man," Shawn, said when he got to the top.  
  
"Good then Miras and Shawn come with me," Elliot commanded.  
  
Without fear the two children who were very tired followed a child who proved to be part of the prophecy. What awaits them in this strange world? Will they find more kids to join the rally against evil or will something bad happen? 


	5. The Mysterious Man

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Man.  
  
As soon as the three children had gotten to Elliot's house they sat down and Elliot offered food to them and they accepted it. They ate and drank water and now started to talk.  
  
"So your a pilot...can you take us to many places?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Yes I have Windbreaker 5 behind this house...can carry up to 15 people," Elliot answered.  
  
"That would be good but what are we going to do first?" asked Miras.  
  
"Lets go to my town and see if they have anything new for us since we a group," said Elliot.  
  
"Yeah we should do that tomorrow in the early morning," Shawn commanded. Then they all agreed to that. Elliot gave us the spare beds. This time I had no bad dreams. This time I felt happy about what was going on. Early in the morning when we were ready to leave , we climbed into Elliot's big ship and he started the engine. It was loud alright but in no time we were flying in the air. Miras said that the scenery was very beautiful and nice. As we got there Elliot told us that his town had been attacked and told himself to leave the town. So they were going back to that town to see what had happened to it. After a few hours they had seen some smoke emerging from Elliot's town!  
  
"We've got to get moving before something really bad starts to happen!" Elliot shouted. It would take time to land and time wasn't there for the three kids. Out nowhere Shawn jumped out of the airship and dived to the ground. It was a fast drop but when I landed my legs were badly pressured but I ran towards the town. Elliot had landed the airship 2 minutes later and started to run like crazy. As soon as Miras and Elliot had caught up with Shawn which was very hard to see because of the fire and smoke, he pointed at something.  
  
"Look there's a person there between the fire," Shawn pointed out covering his nose. So did the others. We ran into the fire but the person saw us and started to run. I drew out my sword because the person had a weapon. The mysterious person had led us out of the smoke and town just to stop and look at us. As he turned he caught an arrow that was fired by Miras, He drew out a sword and redirected the dagger that was thrown at him, and start to have a sword fight with Shawn. Thus guy is good Shawn thought. He couldn't even keep up with the man. Soon or later Shawn started to back off. The man turned to us and put his weapon away.  
  
"What did you do to this town?" Elliot shouted furiously.  
  
"I never did anything to it, I came here to check it out. The monsters did it," the man said helplessly.  
  
"Nice lies," Miras shot back.  
  
"No I mean it, please don't fire or else I'll kill you three children!" screamed the man.  
  
"Yeah right you wouldn't hurt us even if it was your own child," Shawn said.  
  
"You kids leave me no choice..." the man said. He drew out his bow and arrows. I lunged right at him as he fired and arrow at me. It came so fast I jumped out of the way. Elliot threw all his daggers at the man hoping that one of them would hit him. But he dodged them and fired an arrow at him. Then he put his bow back and drew his sword. Yet again we had another sword fight. This time the man was moving so fast I could make a attempt to hit him. He had fought me off and started to run away. He was running back towards the town! Why though?  
  
"Oh no! He is going to take WindBreaker 5 away!" Shawn shouted. They ran as fast as they could. But the man was already in the air! We had missed him. He was flying WindBreaker 5 towards the forest.  
  
"We must go after him," Shawn told Elliot and Miras.  
  
"But the forest has plants, animals and spiders...they could creep up to us and kill us," Elliot said. He freaked out.  
  
"Well we could stand here and achieve nothing or try to get the airship back by first going through a forest," Miras said.  
  
"Alright fine we'll going through the forest but don't say I didn't warn ya," Elliot said.  
  
"Yaya shut up Elliot," Shawn commanded. He did. As we approached the edge of the forest Elliot made squealing sounds. Was it really as dangerous as Elliot says? I hope not becuase if it is it could be the end of three kids that are a part of the prophecy. 


	6. The fight with the forest and the master

Chapter 6: The Fight with the Forest and the Master  
  
It was dark and creepy as the three children walked into the forest. They heard cricket sounds, and eyes looking at them though the dark grass and air. Only one person was scared. Elliot was. He was walking so close to Shawn that his head was almost at his neck. Miras was leading. She wasn't scared at all.  
  
" I think we've been to this spot before," Shawn said wondering.  
  
"Yeah this is weird, this time we take the right path," Miras said. So they continued until the path changed. They took the right path and took the left path when it split up again. Next minute there was another pathway going to split up. They took the right one.  
  
"Why are we taking right path then left path then right path?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Well I think it is a pattern combination to get out of here," Miras answered. She was half right as soon as they hit a dead stop they saw a group of spiders talking to each other.  
  
"There are children in this forest," said the first one.  
  
"Yeah I would like one of the legs of them," said a second one.  
  
"Whom cares lets inform the forest master and he'll probably say first one to get them will be promoted to a higher position," chipped in a third one. So the spiders agreed and left. The three children decided to follow the spiders. They realized that it was a bad idea. They ran into some meat eating plants and more spiders had come. Soon or later the three children were cornered and were forced to battle there way out. Shawn, Miras, and Elliot were about to fight when they heard voices.  
  
"Do not hurt them yet," said a commanding voice of a girl. Emerging from darkness was a girl with a flower hat on her head.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Shawn.  
  
"I am Laura the master of the forest," the girl said. "Are you part of the prophecy?" asked Miras.  
  
"Yes the plant prophecy," Laura said proudly.  
  
"No we mean the children's prophecy," Elliot told her.  
  
"Yeah and you are not! Get em my friends!" Laura shouted.  
  
"That can't be true Laura we are part of the prophecy to save the world!" shouted Shawn and he started to slash the animals, spiders and deadly plants around him.  
  
"Ha ha! I know that and you are so stubborn give up prophecy believers you aren't strong enough against evil you must use all kids of magic to beat evil and you only have weapons!" she shouted back  
  
"No it doesn't matter what you have it's if you have faith, hope and beliefs in yourself," Miras shot back. Easily they had slaughtered the forest animals and turned to face-to-face Laura.  
  
"No. no my forest friends all.... gone," Laura whispered.  
  
"Yeah exactly we can beat magic if we have faith," Elliot said.  
  
"How could this be true forest? Punish them!" Laura screamed. Shawn walked up to her and tried to calm her down.  
  
"We had no choice, you attack us...since this forest is useless why don't you join us and show us the way out?" Shawn suggested.  
  
"Fine," said Laura. All four kids nodded.  
  
" I have a question Laura what kind of skills do you have?" asked Elliot.  
  
"I have natural abilities, I can summon healing plants, summon nature powder and use it against evil, and heal animals if they're still alive." Laura answered.  
  
"Good that would really help us," Miras said. Laura felt happy. So she led the way out of the forest and saw what was lying ahead. A big mountain ahead with deep cracks in it.  
  
"Should we cross that dangerous mountain?" Laura asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure this path way will lead us towards the evil I can feel it very strongly," Shawn said. So after a short stop there feet were headed towards to the mountain with the cracks. What lies ahead is hope and faith. What lies behind is death and pain 


	7. The 5 Elemental Lords of Earth, Fire, Th...

Chapter 7: The 5 Elemental Lords of Earth, Fire, Thunder, Ice, and Wind. I Meet the Earth one!  
  
The deep cracks in the mountain made it harder to climb up the mountain. As we got up their Laura asked me a question.  
  
"So why are we going this way?" she asked.  
  
"Well Elliot's airship was taken by a mysterious man...were trying to get it back," Shawn told Laura. He had introduced them earlier.  
  
"Well this land has not been here for long...it's some ones work," Miras said.  
  
"How though?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Haven't you heard of the 5 elemental lords? Anyone?" asked Miras. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Well there is the fire lord, earth lord, ice lord, thunder lord, and wind lord are the lords that control those elements but of course there is the grand lord of all elements including death, holy, and mind," Miras told they group.  
  
"Well they seem tough... are they on our side?" asked Elliot.  
  
"Well recent reports say they got corrupted and may have joined evil," Miras answered. She shuddered. She looked afraid to climb the mountain. So did I because if the earth lord knew we were here he could cause a earthquake which could result in losing each other for ever. But there was no turning back so we focused on climbing the mountain.  
  
About an hour later, I said," Well we should go into the caves to see if this earth lord is dangerous or not." The tired group agreed to do that after rest and food. Laura conjured some food plants, which tasted greater than meat and I found a small fountain inside the cave. After a break they continued in the night farther into the caves. When they reached an opening they stopped. Everyone dropped to hide themselves behind rocks and peered through hole between rocks.  
  
"My lord the grand lord asks for you to summon the biggest earthquake on your part of the land as soon as possible," said a voice.  
  
"I will do his bidding," said a grand voice that sounded like the lord. Shawn could see that a servant and the lord were walking on a rocky platform.  
  
"Why does my lord want me to do this?" the earth lord snapped.  
  
"There are children warriors of an unusual power roaming around your land and wants them dead before they kill evil," said the servant wimpling. All four of us turned or faces into horror. The grand lord knew were we are this instant.  
  
"In fact he tells me there in these caves," the servant said again in a small voice.  
  
"In my caves you say? Well send men or monsters to kill them...so I won't have to summon a earthquake," he ordered.  
  
"But the kids were the ones whom stopped your reinforcements a day ago," the servant said again without asking him for permission. In the next second, the rock that the servant was standing on had been broken off the platform. He had fallen to darkness bellow.  
  
"Well well kids shall be destroyed...you men or monsters they say get all of your men and searched each cave in this mountain now!" the earth lord snapped. The monsters started to tell each other what to do and started to search the caves.  
  
"Lets go before the earth lord knows the exact location," Shawn told us. So we sprinted out of the mountain into the darkness of the night. But the clanging noises of swords and shields had seen us.  
  
"Get them!" shouted one of them and the monsters started to run at us. We all spun around ready to fight. Miras had fired 5 arrows before they reached us. My sword and their sword kept hitting each other away when they saw another one coming along with nets. Laura made the sign to run. We turned to run just to see another monster with nets. Last thing I had said before we got push off the mountain (we were pretty low) was "Miras nooooooooooooooo!" she had pushed us so all of us wouldn't be caught. She smiled hopelessly and turned to face the monsters. She wasn't directly going to give up she fired as many arrows as she could before see was put into a net. "No this can't be happening," Elliot murmured when we were up.  
  
"She sacrificed her life for us," said Laura holding her head down. She started to cry a little.  
  
"No her life is not over yet...we can save her if we try," Shawn said in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah this time I'll give no mercy to those monsters," Elliot said angrily.  
  
"No more Miss nice girl," said Laura.  
  
"No more earth lord," said Shawn. But they were too sleepy so they took a rest until they were ready to rescue Miras before it was too late.  
  
"Wake up girl!" said a monster shaking her.  
  
"Miras opened her eyes just to see the earth lord in front of her.  
  
"Welcome to my mountain palace girl," he said softly. 


	8. Captivity and The Rescue Plan

Chapter 8: Captivity and the Rescue Plan.  
  
"Well girl if you answer all my questions I won't exactly kill you," said the earth lord.  
  
"Why should I answer a tormented man?" Miras shot back.  
  
"Well you can show some respect to the lord of earth," said the earth lord.  
  
"I know who you are numbskull," Miras said. She chuckled. But in rage the earth lord slapped her very hard on her cheek that it was too painful.  
  
"Now girl tell me who are your friends?" asked the earth lord.  
  
"I'll never tell you," Miras answered. She got slapped just as hard on her other cheek and the earth lord started to walk away. All she heard again was to put her in the cage until she is ready to tell me some answers. She awoke again with food in front of her. She scrambled towards it and started to eat it. She got questioned again put gave no answer but only to if the other children were around this area. They were. In fact right now they were thinking of a plan to rescue Miras.  
  
"Well if we some how get past the platform I think it should get to the cells and chambers," said Laura.  
  
"Well lets try to get past it," said Shawn. They nodded. They got back to the spot they could see the platform and saw a staircase that led down to the platform. They started down the staircase when they heard noises. They turned to each other and chuckled. They were going to ambush them. Oww! Awww! Nawww! Were the sounds of the monsters dying in shock. The three kids continued along the platform hoping that the rocks wouldn't just fall down into the darkness. When they crossed it they made big sighs and started to go down another staircase towards the chambers and cells.  
  
"Well this isn't to hard," Shawn commented.  
  
"But we've got to kill earth lord or else he'll cause a big earthquake," Elliot chipped in.  
  
"Very true," Laura said.  
  
"Well I guess that makes it a lot harder on the rescue mission," Shawn said.  
  
"Well then lets keep on going then shall we?" asked Laura. So they continued on the path until it broke in three lanes.  
  
"Well lets each take one way," Shawn commanded.  
  
"Well there is the pathway to the cells, meeting room, and the pathway to the weapons chamber.... I'll go to the weapons chamber to get the weapons out of there," Laura said.  
  
"Fine I'll take the meeting room," Shawn said doubtfully.  
  
"Well I guess that leaves me with the job to Miras back," Elliot said chuckling.  
  
So we'll get back to the others but right now this is what Elliot did. Taking the pathway he sped up a little quietly. The he heard sounds. He found a small gap in between the wall and hid in it. It was just two monsters (which he ambushed) coming by. Elliot crept slowly until he reached another staircase. He heard laughing sounds and talking sounds. Ok Elliot time to kill them yourself! Elliot thought. So he crept as far as close as he could without get seen, drew his 12 daggers out and threw one by one at the puzzled and screamed monsters. There wasn't that much commotion but that didn't matter now. Elliot took the cell keys from one of the monsters and ran up to Miras's cell. He unlocked the door and took her.  
  
"Miras wake up were going to get you out of here," Elliot said as he continued up the staircase carrying the beaten Miras.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure Laura can fix that up," Elliot murmured at her. All she did was make sounds.  
  
During that time this is what Laura did. She took her path which was only a person wide path moving quietly down the slanted path. As she hit a bunch of rocks she bent down and peered at what she could she. No one was in the big room. Just a guard sitting down. So I looked around the room there were cracks everywhere in the walls and the floor. So using her powers summoned at meat eating plant and it ate the monster. She unsummoned it and took all the items by summoning lots of tall grass making it into a bag and since there was a opening the led a long way down she threw them all down the passage way. So she was done her job. She quickly ran back to where the passage broke up.  
  
During that time Shawn was having trouble get to where he went. There was so many pathway break ups that he could remember where he came from until he hit a wall. It was a secret door wall! He took that passage way and heard voices.  
  
"Any sign of those brats?" said the grand voice of the earth lord.  
  
"No my lord there very slippery they have found there way into chambers and cells and even could be listening to what were saying," said the commander of monsters in his land.  
  
"Well go check outside the wall then," commanded the earth lord.  
  
"Yes my lord," the commander replied. I crept back put outside the room as the commander came out side. I drew my sword and sliced him in half. He screamed with all his energy left to the earth lord. He came stumbling out and drew his own sword.  
  
"Well kid! You insolent eavesdropper prepare to die," shouted the earth lord and his sword came tumbling down at me. For my dear life I blocked it started to fight him. He made me walk backwards with the pressure that he was putting on me. By five minutes of fighting and walking backwards I had gotten back to the part where our group broke up.  
  
"What's going on Shawn?" asked Elliot.  
  
"Well a little busy here with the earth lord if you mind now please move!" Shawn shouted as he stumbled into the stairs. If got up quickly and ran up the stairs and onto the platform.  
  
"Alright lets duel," Shawn said hotly.  
  
"Ok but you might wanna catch your breath your gonna need it," The earth lord said chuckling.  
  
"I need nothing that you say," Shawn shot back.  
  
"Well you are standing on my rock platform so you might want to hold on for your life or you'll end in the death pit," The earth lord said smiling. He could control the ground and was going to use it against Shawn. My face turned to horror. Fighting him on his on field! 


	9. The duel

Chapter 9: The Duel!  
  
"Alright lets make this one a quick one for me," Shawn said.  
  
"You wish," the earth lord said. Then the two warriors clashed their swords together meeting their every move. Then the earth lord jumped backward and started to use his powers to remove the rocks that Shawn was standing on. Sensing that, Shawn kept jumping on to the other rocks on the platform and started to jump towards the earth lord. The earth lord stopped his attack and drew his sword and stopped Shawn from slashing him. They kept on moving about watching behind their backs if they would fall or not. This time Shawn was keeping his level with earth lord. But Shawn was using more energy. But the earth lord used his strength to push Shawn into a hole, which he made! Shawn slipped in between it but hanged onto the edge.  
  
"Well well look who challenged me but didn't know what he was up against," the earth lord said.  
  
"I do know what I am up against," Shawn said. Then he swung his legs at his arm, knocking the sword out of his hand and used his hands to pull him up like a slingshot and jumped 20 feet into the air. Shawn came down like a bullet and his sword collided with the earth lord's sword that he picked up and made a dent.  
  
"That attack was useless," said the earth lord chuckling. But he didn't see the dent.  
  
"Look again your sword is almost cut in half," Shawn said laughing back.  
  
"What how could that be darn that kid, with out a sword I can only use the ground.oh.I have a perfect idea," said the earth lord. He cracked a smile.  
  
"What? Why are you smiling I have beaten you!" Shawn said angrily.  
  
"No you haven't and I don't need a sword to beat the child your age," The earth lord said making a bigger smile.  
  
"No this can't be,"Shawn started to run away when?the earth lord pulled fresh mud and stone out of wall and mixed it up and made a earth monster.  
  
"What in the name?" Shawn whispered.  
  
"It is a earth monster hahhahaha," The earth lord said smiling.  
  
"Well this can't be good," said Shawn. The earth monster saw him and threw mud at him. He quickly jumped out of the way. But the earth lord was making the side of rocks Shawn was standing on break and soon Shawn would have nothing to stand on. Being busy, Shawn jumped very high and came down slicing the earth monster in half. Then when he came down, he jumped again so get off his side of the platform of rocks.  
  
"Well that obstacle wasn't that hard," said Shawn looking weird.  
  
"Well if gave me enough strength to beat you," said the earth lord. During that fight Miras, Laura, and Elliot were disusing if they should interfere with the duel.  
  
"No we shouldn't because we might distract Shawn," Elliot exclaimed.  
  
"Alright then lets look at whats happenning," Miras said. So they turned to see the earth lord creating a trap on Shawn but he jumped back towards Elliot and the group.  
  
"Well what should I do?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Stay alive with this," Elliot said. He handed Shawn a rope. Shawn said thanks and went back into action. By then the earth lor turned Shawn's side of the rocks to all mud and sinking sand. Slowly Shawn would fall through and fall into the death pit. The mud was up to knees! He couldn't get out!  
  
"Arghhhhh," said Shawn as the sinking sand and mud was almost at his stomach.  
  
"Well never ever estimate the strength of the five lords!" the earth lord chuckling at what he was done. Bu now Shawns hair was being caught in mud. A few seconds later Shawn was not seen. He was dead. The earth lord changed the platform again and jumped near the remianing childs.  
  
"Alright if you give up I'll consider you three not killed," said the earth lord.  
  
"Never we'll go down if we have to," said Laura firecely. Everyone nooded with the fierce eyes of theirs.  
  
"Well stubborn aren't you? I guess I'll show you the pain that kid had!" shouted the earth lord.  
  
"Never!" shouted the childs. Elliot threw a couple of daggers at him but he made rocks to defend himself. Same thing happened to Miras's arrows , being stopped. Laura summoned a plant from the ground with long vine tails. It wrapped the earth lord tightly.  
  
"This ain't gonna kill me!" the earth lord said. He summoned rocks that had sharp edges and cut the plant to pieces.  
  
"Darn whatever we throw at him hes able to stop it," Elliot said.  
  
"Well were through then," said Miras shaking her head.  
  
"Of course you are," sai the earth lord. He was standing over Elliot. He pikced him up and threw him onto the platform.  
  
"I guess I'll start with you," said the earth lord. But before he took a step. His mouth was spilling with blood. A sword was pearched right in between the rib cage. The sword belonged to Shawn!  
  
"Who said I was dead," said the smiling Shawn.  
  
"How could you.." Said the earth lord. Blood was spilling out everywhere.  
  
"Remember the rope that Elliot gave to me? Well I had a dagger in my pocket and tied it to it and threw it up on your side of the platform. I was lucky, it hit the rock. Then I started to cilmb up the rope," said Shawn answering the earth lords question.  
  
"Well you'll die though because when one of us lords die then whatever we did goes back to normal starting with the first thing which was the entrance." said the earth lord gasping. Then he died.  
  
"Oh no!" shouted Shawn.  
  
"Theres only one way out..the death pit caves.."said Shawn. He told the group that they ha to climb down the rope then they'll be safe. 


	10. The Death Pit Caves

Chapter 10: The Death Pit Caves.  
  
"Come on we've got to get moving," said Shawn as all of the children climbed down the rope that Shawn used. It was very hard because the mountain holes were refilling up with mud and rocks and was causing a earthquake.  
  
"How much farther?" asked Miras.  
  
"Well it'll be a minute or so," answered Shawn. So they continued along the rope until they got to the bottom. There was three pathways.  
  
"Which one?"asked Elliot.  
  
"Well obviously this isn't a death pit. It's caves that have death obstacles, therefore I will send some ground moving plants to search about a yard or so," said Laura. She summoned small plants to move. About three minutes later 2 came back unscratched. The other one which took the middle path was probably dead.  
  
"Well it's the middle," Laura exclaimed.  
  
"Why though? It has traps and stuff," asked Miras.  
  
"Trust me....if the two side paths have no traps then would the earth lord put the exit there?" asked Laura.  
  
"Good point....but we must be careful there could be traps set off any second," said Shawn agreeing. So they took the middle path with the two remaining plants leading. About half a yard they noticed the third plant. A trap was near. So Laura sent in one of the plants and got sliced in half by a swinging sword on the top of the cave. So the children ducked along the walls so the sword wouldn't hit them. With a three plants that Laura summoned, they continued along the pathway. Next second the plants fell into a hole! But the children had to jump 5 metres. But they couldn't though. So Laura summoned a plant bridge. So the children walked acrose it with care. But Elliot almost fell because of the earthquake. Shawn caught him. So they continued along the pathway for a few minutes until they hit a inscription on the wall. It said:  
  
Good job so far. Now the hard part. As soon as you pass line then this whole cave will build up with mud starting from the beginning of the pathway. Now your last test till the end. Run as fast as you can! Or try to stop the flow of the mud! Good Luck to you travellers that are escaping.  
  
"Well ready to run?" asked Miras.  
  
"Wait I'll make a Plant wall to try and by us sometime to run away," Laura suggested.  
  
"Yes you should," said Shawn. So as soon as the wall was up they ran acrose the line and started to run. They could here the mud coming. But wouldn't it just fall into the hole wondered Shawn. But it didn't. The hole must of been filled up by rocks. Continuing along the pathway Laura tripped on a rock and fell. Shawn looked back and went after her.  
  
"Come on we've got to go now," shouted Shawn. Laura nodded as she ran faster and faster because the mud was starting to get past the plant. But they turned into joy because they saw light! But when they got out they were on a cliff!  
  
"Oh darn we've got to climb down the cliff or take the narrow path," said Shawn.  
  
"No we can't climb down on plants were still too high," said Laura.  
  
"Then lets take the path and hurry," shouted Elliot. So the dangerous pathway, they took brought them down the mountain but not all the way. Then they took another pathway going just straight into a cave.  
  
"Should we go in there?" asked Miras.  
  
"Yeah there's no other way," said Elliot.  
  
"Well I don't like it because it could just crumble on our heads.... but that's the only way so...lets go," exclaimed Shawn. They nodded in fear and started to run furiously into the cave. Winding pathways led to now where until they met another inscription on the wall. It said:  
  
A even better job if you made it here but don't stop. A faster way was to climb down the mountain with items that stick to the rocks. There might be some time left. Climb down the mountain. IF YOU DON'T THE PATH WAY WILL LEAD INTO A DEAD END. GOOD LUCK TO YOU.  
  
"Lets go out of here I've got daggers so we could just use them to climb down the mountain," said Elliot.  
  
"Impossible," whispered Shawn.  
  
"What?" said the other three children.  
  
"Yeah that's impossible because there's deep marks in the mountain which where we might lose your daggers and how do you know that this pathway leads to a dead end? It could be a trick," Shawn exclaimed.  
  
"Alright you got us there," said Miras. So they ran faster to the end of the pathway. Next second they stumbled into light and they were laughing with joy because they were finally out of the mountain.  
  
With happy minds they stop to hunt for some food because they were very hungry. They had vegetable plants and a hoar for lunch. They continued into a pathway when Miras stop the group.  
  
"This leads to Bombardia pathway up to Bombardia town of wizards," said Miras.  
  
"So would that help us?" asked Elliot.  
  
"No wizards are mostly on their own kind of fighters, so they might kill us," answered Miras.  
  
"Well we have no choice that mysterious man took Elliot's WindBreaker 5 and we've got to get it back," said Shawn. That was the first time the children thought about him since they saw the mountain. So moving onto the Bombardia pathway in the search of Elliot's WindBreaker 5.  
  
"Well so far I think this adventure is fun but deadly," said Miras.  
  
"I agree," said Elliot.  
  
"Me too" said the happy Laura.  
  
"Just don't die on me," muttered Shawn. As he so far led every child of the prophecy one step closer but the minute to end of the prophecy. 


	11. Witchcraft and Wizard talk

Chapter 11:Witchcraft and Wizard Talk  
  
The pathway to Bombardia was a quiet and a long pathway with butterflies, bees, moths, and other peaceful animals. The magical folk must've been a protective of what they had or owned Shawn thought. As they went Laura was examining how the animals were fed and how they chose what they ate. But the scenery was just too beautiful for Miras. The sky was so clear for piloting blimps and flying machinery. Everyone felt happy in the land they were in. No one felt anything of wearied ness as they reached the town. Just happy. Shawn looked grim but smiled when he talked to Elliot or Miras. When they reached the edge of the gate as man with a long beard came up to me carrying a staff with a odd coloured orb or glass ball stuck in there.  
  
"Who are you my young lad?" asked the man with the beard.  
  
"I am Shawn the warrior, this is Elliot the pilot, Miras the Elf archer, and Laura the nature wizard," Shawn said in a loud voice.  
  
"We don't accept warriors only magical people, you say that girl can posses natural things like plants and animals? Then she could come in if she wants but not you three," said the man harshly.  
  
"Fine I go in but have you seen a blimp flying around this land?" asked Laura.  
  
"Yes it came down and the man flying it wanted to rest but he wasn't magical, he restrained and we were forced to use weapons because magic could of been used wrong but we men couldn't stop him. Magic barely affected him. Then he just left," said the man roughly.  
  
"Aright I'll come in. Shawn wait. I see what's happening in this city," said Laura. The gates were opened as the old man showed her where to go and more guards appeared. The three remaining children figured that there was no way of getting inside so they waited until Laura came back. About an hour later she appeared to be in different clothes and happy.  
  
"I have made the master wizard of this town accept you warriors but I have to learn magic here till I am done," said Laura. "No way! You're going to leave us? Were fine we can live I just wanted to ask the master wizard something," Shawn shouted.  
  
"Sorry but I could lead you to the master," Laura said.  
  
"Then do so," said Shawn commanded wiping his mouth. So she brought them up a couple of steps telling them what she knew. About how wizards travelled until they reached a big castle. So brought them into the throne room and bowed.  
  
So did Shawn who said," My master wizard we are children who are travelling because of -"  
  
"Of the Children's Prophecy which you can't be in so I suggest you leave," the master wizard said interrupting.  
  
"But just because you think magic is the strongest, it won't cleanse all evil," Miras said lifting her head. "Yes I agree because you'll need a balance of warriors and magic to defeat all," said Elliot standing up.  
  
"Who are you my child," said the master wizard looking at Elliot.  
  
"I come from the city of flying hopes." said Elliot.  
  
"You are? Well then Elliot you must know who you're most famous person is?" asked the master wizard.  
  
"No I don't they were going to tell us but I joined the prophecy and when I went back a 4 days ago and it was burning down," said Elliot holding his honour.  
  
"Well then you then have you heard of Makcoon Relvatkity?" asked the master.  
  
"Yeah he was the best pilot in the world who left a month ago to fly around the world," said Elliot.  
  
"Well that person came, we let him in because I knew he was a good man, because I knew what he was and the reason," said the master.  
  
"So what?" asked Elliot.  
  
"Makcoon Relvatkity is your fathers brother, and I am your father Elliot," said the master.  
  
"No father¼how could you?" said the trembling Elliot as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Yes I know how you feel, you must feel hurtful," said the master.  
  
"But why?" asked Elliot.  
  
"Well when you were born Elliot, your mother couldn't take what was happening so she fled into the forest and I she had died," said Elliot's father.  
  
"So why did you leave me?" asked Elliot once more.  
  
"I left you because I couldn't take care of you, because of the bad problems that was happening so I deserted you with Makcoon Relvatkity," Elliot's father said.  
  
"Then what must we do then?" asked Elliot.  
  
"I insist that you take my right hand wizard by the name of Sicoriat Murasent," said the master.  
  
" Guards go get her now," continued the master.  
  
Yes sir," said the guard. About 10 minutes later a girl with a same stick with the orb in it. She was carrying a big book with her.  
  
"My friends this is Sicoriat Murasent the only child from this city from the prophecy," said the master grinning.  
  
"Are they part of the prophecy? They don't seem good enough except the girl that I saw," said the girl.  
  
"They will do," said the master.  
  
"Thank you father," Elliot said. "No problem my child except that do a good job for the world. I say that to all of you brave children," the master said in a mannered way.  
  
"I thank for teaching me my master," said Sicoriat.  
  
"My friend I taught you more than the others because I knew you would need strength for the prophecy, if you weren't part of it I would have never done such a thing," said the master.  
  
"I thank you again," said Sicroriat being more happier when the 5 children departed from Bombardia. The open fields were nice and warm but as night drew they saw more trees and mountains and fields of just plain grass. It was all coming together. When night drew Sicoriat showed off her skills as a sorcerer and hunted 3 a hoar in less than 10 minutes. When dinner was finished everyone went to sleep except for the child that was on guard for 2 hours then they switched. Shawn was on first then Miras and so on. So Shawn keeping his eyes open in the dark his eyes grew sharper at seeing. At the corner of his eye a shadow of Miras appeared.  
  
"What brings you up tonight?" asked Shawn smiling. Apparently Shawn knew what to do with a girl to make a good relationship and stuff.  
  
"Well are you sure we should do this?" asked Miras.  
  
"I am truly destined to do this Miras," answered the proud Shawn.  
  
"We it's dangerous and one of us can die or something," murmured Miras. She was whispering because she didn't want the others to wake up.  
  
"Well we'll try not to," Shawn whispered back.  
  
"Yeah we should," Miras said.  
  
"Why don't you get more sleep so that you'll be awake for guard duty," Shawn suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Miras said softly. She started to walk away and touched Shawn's cheek and felt his eyes. Well! Shawn thought. I can get her closer to me then......life would be more fun!  
  
Early next morning the five children had breakfast and set out in search of Windbreaker 5. It was cool and lovingly for the occasion but the minds of children were hope, faith, carefully taking care of each other, wonder, and thought mostly of the how the prophecy would end. 


	12. The Unmasked Man and The Farewell

Chapter 12: The Unmasked Man and the Farewell.  
  
As the five children were walking away from Bombardia, they entered a forest. It had been a long day so they decided to take a rest. Sicoriat went to hunt for food while Laura went to find delicious plants and other foods. About 10 minutes later Sicoriat came back with Laura carrying a hoar and sweet mushrooms and walnuts. Laura also had blueberries and strawberries to turn into jam. It was a good feast. A hoar with walnuts and sweet cooked mushrooms dipped in blueberry or strawberry jam. About an hour later everyone went to sleep except for the person on guard. Shawn was the first person to be guard then Miras. For some reason when night came Shawn's eyes became better at seeing. At the corner of his eye he saw Miras's shadow appearing from the trees.  
  
"What brings you up tonight?" asked Shawn. Obviously Shawn knew what to do with a girl and how to make a relationship with one.  
  
"Well I've been thinking that this is too dangerous Shawn," Miras whispered.  
  
"I know you're right but still were destined to do this job," said Shawn.  
  
Well I guess you're right then good night," whispered Miras. As she turned to leave felt Shawn's chin. A second after she was gone Shawn thought maybe if I get closer to her inner soul things could be more fun! I sat giggling. Next morning we had to many walnuts and mushrooms that Sicoriat had to use her powers again to build a fire. After a good breakfast we started to climb a mountain that was ahead. It was easy considering the fact that there were rocks stuck into the mountain that made it look like steps. By the time they made to a spot where they could see the land ahead Shawn pointed something out. The land was a open land that stretched out like a desert.  
  
"Hey Elliot! Is that your Blimp?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Well lets see...Umm yes!" said Elliot. Everyone came to the edge to see the blimp and also saw smoke.  
  
"Oh darn he's using the fuel gas to make a fire, We must get there before he starts to get away!" Shouted Elliot. He started to jump down the mountain. Everyone did the same thing. As the children reached the open land they started to run as fast as they can. About 3500 meters of running the children were walking with their heads down of tiredness. Shawn, who was not tired, saw Miras trailing in the back. He went to comfort her.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Well even if we get there in time, the man is not tired but we are, and if he sees us before we get there he might just leave. So I'm saying WindBreaker 5 isn't the most important thing in the world," Miras explained.  
  
"Well I am not tired and we have to try at least," Shawn said.  
  
"Well let's just hope that this will work," said Miras looking at Shawn. Then Shawn went back to the front of the group. He started to pick up the pace of his movements as he silently tried to get closer to the man without him looking at Shawn. As he reached the edge with the other starting to do what he was doing, tried to creep behind him as he was sitting but he spoke.  
  
"Back?" asked the man. Shawn stayed silent.  
  
"You don't fool me Shawn, what do you want? Me or the blimp?" Asked the man.  
  
"Well I want both of those," Shawn said finally.  
  
"All right but you've made the wrong choice Shawn," said the man. He leaped from his spot taking his sword out at started to fling his sword at me. But I had gotten better. At first I didn't have my sword out so I dodged it and drew my sword forcefully.  
  
"That sword isn't gonna hurt me at all!" said the laughing man.  
  
"Well I am not just going to finish you all of us are going to!" said Shawn laughing even harder as his friends made a circle around him.  
  
"Oh I see you must be the prophecy, no wonder this is happening," said the man figuring out what was happening.  
  
"Well duh! What do you think it was? A group from Mars?" joked Elliot.  
  
"Well I give up," said the man surprising the group.  
  
"What! Don't give up your guard!" shouted Shawn. Everyone was ready to take him on.  
  
"You leave me no choice but to attack again," said the man. First Miras started it off with arrows, which made it nowhere. Then Shawn lunged at him with his might and their swords where clanging at amazing speed. But for the advantage, the man was bigger and kicked Shawn to the ground knocking his sword out of his hand. He bent down to pick me up and had his sword at my neck. He somehow saw my knife and took it out.  
  
"Ok fine I give up!" shouted the man.  
  
"Then who are you?" choked Shawn.  
  
"Me? Your brother of course. Dallwinz remember?" said the man as he let go of Shawn.  
  
"Yes I do brother...I thought you died with father and you've grown so much. I forgot you're a adult by now," said Shawn calmly.  
  
"Well no I didn't die neither did father. Well me, your father, and some of our friends had left the group after the 3rd attack. We wanted to live our lives till the ending," exclaimed Dallwinz.  
  
"Well why are you here? And how did you get such good stuff?" asked Miras.  
  
"Well I left my father because he had some black stuff growing in his eyes that resembles evil. I got these items from the war. These equipment is very rare," answered Dallwinz.  
  
"Well Shawn if you could stay for a day or two I want just you and me to finish the fire lord," asked Dallwinz.  
  
"Well we should all do it," said Sicoriat. "No their reasons for this. One I have been a disgrace to him. We have sent many ancestors to fight him but none of them came back. I guess me and my brother plan on killing him," said Shawn.  
  
"Alright I give in," said Miras. In the end everyone gave in. My brother gazed at me. He thought that I was the best. I answered yes I think I am the leader. In the morning my brother, and me Dallwinz were going to separate while the other children would search for stuff. As each person started to go separate ways I stood there looking at Miras as she was doing the same thing.  
  
"Hope for the best," whispered Miras.  
  
"Yeah...Shawn I..." Miras said. She couldn't finish because her lips were on Shawn's! Their first kiss was taking place! The softness of Miras's body was flowing into Shawn's braveness! It was so good Shawn thought. As soon as they finished they left quickly and still looked back at each other until they saw no more.  
  
Next Chapter: Pandemonium 


	13. Pandemonium!

Chapter 13: Pandemonium!  
As Shawn and his brother had walked for about a day, Dallwinz told him to stop.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Shawn.  
  
"Were here," muttered his brother.  
  
"Well let's get to business then," Shawn said.  
  
"Don't get to overconfident," said Dallwinz.  
  
"Yaya who cares lets just finish him off," said Shawn.  
  
" Whatever you say," said Dallwinz shrugging.  
  
They were besides the opening of a volcano. So they moved slowly through the winding pathways. The ground was surely rocky. There seemed to be a lot of passageways and none of them seemed to be continuous. When after a very long time they had reached the end of the passageway just to see a giant hole in the middle.  
  
"Well the 2 brothers come into volcano just to die isn't it?" asked a voice in the middle of a platform. A man, carrying a sword encrusted with fiery marks was just standing on a platform that seemed to off led to a lava flow.  
  
"You beast! You may have beaten many of our kind of men but it stops here!" shouted Dallwinz.  
  
"Then face me as a man," the fire lord said calmly.  
  
"Alright I will. In fact both of us will," said Shawn. "You're gonna lose as if you were a baby," said the fire lord laughing.  
  
"Only the weak speak loudly," said Shawn back at him.  
  
"Hehe you're the weak ones," said the fire lord. Then at a furious might jabbed his sword at Dallwinz. Dallwinz was forced to pull back, doing so he pulled out his crossbow and lined an arrow and shot it at him. Put it bounced of his sword.  
  
"So you've proven to defeat my ancestors, but not me!" shouted Dallwinz as he started swordplay with him. Clanging and clashing were the sounds of 2 swords hitting each other before the fire lord pushed him back. But not to miss a moment, Shawn was already doing swordplay on the fire lord hoping for him to run out of strength. But the fire lord still pushed him back to the ground.  
  
"Expect me to run out of energy? I won't until I crush you!" shouted the fire lord.  
  
"We must somehow push him off the cliff!" murmured Shawn to his brother. His brother nodded in agreement. Back with the other group, they were walking around the area they went and had slain many monsters easily.  
  
"I fear that Shawn and his brother are in trouble," said Miras.  
  
"Me too," said Laura.  
  
"Then what's the rush?" asked Elliot. The group of four-quickend there pace. But still they were very far away.  
  
Meanwhile the fire lord was actually winning. They needed more help.  
  
"Weaklings! You fools to try and face the fire lord!" said the fire lord.  
  
"Were not done yet."said Shawn as lifted himself to duel with the lord. But in moments he fell down again.  
  
"You keep on trying but never make a close hit. What a pity," said the fire lord. "Humph!" said Dallwinz. Quietly Shawn had been knocked out. Well not really just keeping silent as the fire lord looked at him.  
  
"Well he is not waking up for a while, so stand up or i will kill you unarmed!" said the fire lord. But Shawn sprang to life as slashed at the fire lords back. But all he made was a cut in his back.  
  
"What! A surprise attack," said the fire lord gasping.  
  
"Another trick i can play on you lords.... hehehe," said Shawn laughing.  
  
"Don't celebrate just yet he is not dead," said Dallwinz.  
  
"Right on guard!" shouted Shawn.  
  
"Yeah on guard for your death!" said Fire lord jumping at Shawn with his sword out. Shawn desperately pull back to the edge and did another swordplay with the fire lord. This time Shawn broke free of it and had the fire lord on the edge and him on the safe side. But the fire lord had more tricks, first he struck Shawn's blade so hard that Shawn stumbled backwards. Then he jumped over him and was going to slash him when Dallwinz stopped him and his crossbow was at his head.  
  
"You're forgetting me," said the smiling Dallwinz and the arrow sunk through the fire lord's head.  
  
"I may die but the lava flow shall rise! Only one way to stop it..." an then the fire lord died.  
  
"What! Tell us fool!" shouted Shawn.  
  
"He is already dead but someone must sacrifice their life to stop It." said Dallwinz. They were silent until Dallwinz had an idea.  
  
"I'll sacrifice myself," said Dallwinz.  
  
"No you shan't" said Shawn.  
  
"Yes i will Shawn my only brother...I am not part of your prophecy and I knew that my time of aid would come for you.... this is it bye my brother," said Dallwinz calmly.  
  
"No I'll kill you first," said Shawn raising his sword.  
  
"No I'll kill you first," said Dallwinz raising his crossbow.  
  
Then with a rush Laura, Eilliot, Miras, and Sicoriat came tumbling into the cave and saw Shawn and his brother still raising thier weapons.  
  
"Please and i mean please fullfill your duty and make our family proud and me.....farewell," said Dallwinz as he jump out of the ledge and into the fire.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!" shouted Shawn as he looked over the edge for the last glimpse of his brother but he was too late.  
  
"I'm sorry but he is dead," said Miras.  
  
"I know.... lets get out of here ," said Shawn.  
  
So the group left the cave and started on Elliot's Blimp that they had recovered and flew towards the sunset. But Shawn started to see figures in the sky and they came closer forcing them to land.  
  
"I know who these are...," said Shawn.  
  
This is the end of part 1 of my story. The next part contains how Shanw and Miras fare and maybe new dark powers grow by the second. 


End file.
